


Redhead: Leader of HYDRA

by Rathaloshunter16



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Legend of Spyro
Genre: Angts, Bath, Brock tries to help his boss, Crying, Dragon Language, Egg Laying, F/M, Fighting, Flashbacks, German Language, German lullaby, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Mating Season, Mentions of past, Nightmare, Prompt Fic, Redhead is depressed, Redhead is now adult, Strucker is behind all of this, Valley of Avaral, dragon island, exiled Strucker, ghost - Freeform, in future, johann dies, purple dragons - Freeform, russian language, shower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rathaloshunter16/pseuds/Rathaloshunter16
Summary: In his patrol Redhead hears awful sound of a gun and hurries towards  the sound...





	1. Passing the leadership

**Author's Note:**

> johann Schmidt belong to MARVEL.

Redhead was on his patrol, enjoying fresh mountan air, he sniffed air and exhaled " Aah, nothing better than fresh air. " he hymned until he heard gun going off. Redhead startled and looked around him axious. When he realized that it came far away he calmed down, " Hmm... It came somewhere else, I should check it out. " Redhead said and started to run toward the sound.  
Later when Redhead got in place where sound came from he gasped of terror, he saw his father Johann Schmidt AKA Iron skull laying on rocky ground, bleeding badly. Redhead sprintted toward him and took him on his paws, " Father? Father, Are you okay? " Redhead asked in terror. Johann coughed " Uuh... R-Red-Redhead? Wha...? What Are you doing here? " Johann asked weakly, Redhead tilted his head in confusion " What I am doing here? Father, you are being shot. Who did this to you? " Redhead asked again. Johann coughed again " Winter soldier did this to me, he is back to finish off the job.... " Johann said, Redhead gasped " What? No way! I thought he.... he.... " Redhead only ended up sigh, Johann started to close his eyes " H-he will come after you next... S-s-stay away f-from h-h-h-him... Yo-you are leader now.... " Johann said and closed his eyes, Redhead started to panic " Father? Father?! No! Wake up, you can´t do this to me! Not now! " Redhead tried to shake him awake, he cried " FATHER!!!!! " Redhead laid his head on his fathers corpse, sobbing miserably.  
Later Redhead returned his base avoiding all kinda face contact, even his best friend Brock Rumlow AKA Crossbones, asked about where his father was only seeing Redhead enter what was first Schmidt´s office connecting in Schmidt´s bedroom was now Redhead´s. Redhead sighed and entered in bedroom and collapsed on bed, crying again. Title of ally HYDRA leader was his now.


	2. Depression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crossbones is worried about his boss and goes to check him in his bedroom even if it´s prohibet to enter leader´s room without permission...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossbones AKA Brock Rumlow belong to MARVEL.

Weeks passed by and all HYDRA soldiers were growing impantience each days because their leader their didn´t knew was dead, wasn´t around giving orders. Crossbones started to lose his patience only standing on guard on his boss´s bedroom ( It´s been weeks, what is eating the Redhead like that, that he wouldn´t come out. Plus even the Iron skull is missing. ) Crossbones thought until he decided do something deadly. ( I am going in, I´m going to ask what is wrong. ) Crossbones thought and waited his shift to end.  
At evening he entered his boss´s room which also belonged the Schmidt, " Uum... Boss? " Brock asked in fear but he only got sigh and saw his boss laying on his stomach on bed. Crossbones never had seeing Redhead like that and got worried " Boss? Are you okay? Are you depressed? " Crossbones asked, Redhead whinned silently, refusing to answer. Rumlow sighed and sat on edge " You don´t look doing so well, last time when I saw you crying when you were small and Strucker tried to kill you. " he commented which wasn´t smart, " Eh, these weeks are been boring and Schmidt has disappeared. " Crossbones explaned until Redhead spoke " Father is dead, I´m leader now. " Crossbones gasped " WHAT?! DEAD?! ALL THESE WEEKS?! AND YOU DIDN`T EVEN TOLD ME! " Crossbones was angry that Redhead hadn´t told him, Redhead cried " I´m s-s-sorry t-that I di-didn´t told you earlier... " Redhead cried between hiccups like young hatchling, Crossbones sighed " Well, do you know who killed him? " he asked, " Winter soldier. " Redhead answered simply, this time Crossbones remained calm " Huh? Is asset after you now? " Crossbones asked. Redhead nodded slightly, " Aww.... Don´t worry Re- I mean boss, I will not let that bastard get you like he got your father. " Redhead nodded and Rumlow sat up and leaved.  
Later Redhead went through his thoughts and sat up and looked towards the wardrobe, ( I think is time. ) he thought and headed to the wardrobe.


	3. Preparation in being a leader

Redhead took his very own uniform which were grey pants and dark green jacked, same which his father usually weared, he went another room and went to the window and noticed that it was raining. Redhead sighed and put pants on first ( Me being a leader, the amount of responsibility is great. I don´t know if I can do this alone. ) Redhead thought and then put his jacked on, he tried get one of his front paw in sleeve and then straighten it and put another paw in second sleeve straighten it as well, then clamped the belt parts and fixed the collar part. Redhead watched the rain pour ( I don´t know if I can do this without you, father. ) he thought, god he really missed him. He sighed for his misery. He should be glad that he was alive, but how long it would last? Redhead shook his head and leaved from room.


	4. You are like your father 1/3

Redhead arrived in his office wearing his uniform, he walked to the desk and looked from window and sighed until somebody knocked the door, " Come in. " he said calmy and Crossbones came in " Hi boss, wow. You look great. " Brock commented when he saw Redhead wearing uniform very first time " Keep yourself calm Rumlow. " Redhead ordered him, Crossbones nodded " Uh, ok boss... I´m sorry. " he apolized, Redhead stood on his hindlegs " What you want from Rumlow? " he asked, " S-Should you be telling to others that you are leader now? " Crossbones asked. Redhead stood there thinking " Hmm... Well, gather everyone up. I will tell them. " he answered, Crossbones nodded " On it boss. " he said and before he left he looked his boss " you know boss, you are like your father. " he said and Redhead gave him angry stare " Rumlow! Take look of me. What you see? " he asked, he stared " I see red headed purple dragon wearing ally HYDRA uniform. " he answered, " Exactly, father was human, super-soldier as you may know. " Redhead said and looked his front paw and then Rumlow " Now leave. " he ordered him. Crossbones nodded and leaved. Redhead knew that Rumlow wasn´t wrong.  
7 Years earlier. " You called me father. " Redhead said, he was just matured up, his head´s side ´horns`, cheek things and beard were growing, they were so small, " I will sent you to mission. " Johann said to him, young Redhead tilted his head " Where I´m going this time father? " he asked, " To the Nevada, damn enemy HYDRA goons who are still remaining have took control ally HYDRA´s base, I need you go there and get rid off them. " he explained to young Redhead who lowered his head, " Of course father, I shall fly there like Valfalk. " he said and left.  
In present he sighed for it what he has faced in his entire life. Life wasn´t easy for him, it never was.


	5. You are like your father 2/3

Crossbones gathered everyone in base, Redhead stepped out from his office, facing alot ally HYDRA soldiers, Crossbones walked next to him " Well boss? Are you happy? " he asked, Redhead nodded and stood on his hind legs " Soldiers of ally HYDRA, you have been called in here because I need to tell you something. My father has faced his end, I´m now your leader. " he said, soldiers started to their whispering, " Do not panic, I´m your leader´s son, I have same super-soldier serum in my veins too and remember my mother is stormtrooper captain so leadership is my natural skill. " what he said calmed soldiers down, " That who killed my father still have to pay what he took from me. " he said, one soldiers openned his mouth " Who is he? " he asked, " Winter soldier. " he answered, soldiers started to whispering again, " My father told me stay away for him, he is now after me. Your job is now make sure that he can´t get me. " Redhead said, soldiers stood straight, Redhead took deep breath " Hail ally HYDRA. " he said, " HAIL ALLY HYDRA; HAIL REDHEAD! " soldiers were hailing to him, Crossbones joined them, his speech reminded him of something familiar.  
11 years earlier, Redhead was teenager. He was clinging on his father´s arm who was speaking to for soldiers " Me and my son Redhead are going in German to raid enemy HYDRA base together, Crossbones is going look after this base. I hope everything is alright when I return. " Johann said, " Father, Let´s go! I want kill some enemies. " Redhead had his mother´s warrior nature, Schmidt chuckled " Heheh, very well son. " he said and they leaved.  
In present he was alone now but had same warrior nature as in past. If he somehow got face to face with Winter soldier he would fight back, no matter what would happen.


	6. You are like your father 3/3

After soldiers returned to their work, Crossbones and Redhead were left " So, what now boss? " Crossboness asked, Redhead looked him " Hm? " he tilted his head, " Crossboness stared him " What you want me to do? " he asked, Redhead started to head office " I want you patrol our area. Tell me if you see Winter soldier. " he ordered him, pointing him head outside, Crossbones looked in that direction " Yes boss, I shall. " he said and left. Redhead remembered how his father told his do same once.  
7 Years earlier. Just matured Redhead arrived in his father´s office´s door where Johann waited him " Hey father, what is it? " young Redhead greeted him " Hello Redhead, I have task to you. " he said,Redhead tilted his head " What kinda task father, raiding or stealing files from somewhere? " he asked, Johann shook his head " I want you to patrol out area. " he said and pointed him head outside " Tell me if you see something odd. " he added, Redhead nodded and leaved.  
In present Redhead looked out of window " Maybe I should go patrol myself. For old times sake. " he said to himself, he wasn´t afraid that Winter soldier would attack on him, so he leaved.


	7. Facing the Winter soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During Redhead´s patrol, he gets face to face with man who killed his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winter soldier belong to MARVEL.

Redhead arrived in canyon, not that it mattered to him, Redhead had thought his father during his patroling, he sighed and get going thinking him. He really missed him, Redhead loved his father and so did his father who took utmost good care of him, each his step gave odd feeling that something dreadful was waiting him, Redhead shook that thought away until he raised his head in terror " Y-Y-You-! " he gasped when he saw him, him who killed his father. Man with metal arm. Winter soldier. Redhead started to shaked in fear, Winter soldier stared him " I´m been looking for you, Redhead Schmidt-Huohvanainen. " he said coldly, Redhead had lowered himself down in fear " Yo-Yo-You -k-k-k-killed m-my fath-father... " he stammered, he was so scared not only that Winter soldier killed his father but in past he attacked on him and father. Winter soldier stared afraiding dragon " I´m wondered where have you been hiding, you coward. your father put good fight when I fighted him and killed him. " he said and Redhead raise his head " You monster. I´m not coward. I´m Redhead, leader of ally HYDRA. You shall pay for what have you done! " Redhead snarled and got up, " I´m. Not. The. Fucking. COWARD! " he roared, and then got his hindlegs roaring like Kushala Daora, it didn´t scare asset away. " Heheheh, you are fool, I´m going to finish you off son of Johann Schmidt. " he said, " Redhead snarled, he was focused, " Srova, I´m not going to lose for some mere, weak and puny human. " he said " I`m purple dragon. " he stood in his full pride and gave menacing roar, Winter soldier took his knife. " Let´s dance, YA ub`yu tebya, drakon. Na etot raz vy ne vyzhivete. " he said. Battle was near and it was going to be a bloody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translate from dragon language to English.  
> Srova=Silence or Shut up.  
> Translate to Russian language to English.  
> YA ub`yu tebya, drakon. Na etot raz vy ne vyzhivete=I am going kill you, dragon. You aren´t going to survive this time.


	8. Fateful fight

Redhead breathed fire into Winter soldier but he jumped in air and kicked him but Redhead only shook his head. Winter soldier gave some slashes on body and Redhead snarled, he wrapped his tail around soldier and stood on hindlegs " You can´t get away from what have you done! " Redhead said. Winter soldier grunted and tried to get his hand out of tail´s grip, he succeed and hit his chest making Redhead un-wrap him and staggered away shooking his head and snarling " Grrr, okay you got me but I´m not done at all! " he said and tried freeze him using ice element but Winter soldier avoided it and slashed on his side, Redhead roared and the knife hit the tail, Redhead striked his tail to soldier who smashed to rocky canyon wall " Khorosho, ty v poryadke. " Winter soldier said, Redhead tilted his head until Winter solder grapped from his fron paw " No dostatochno khorosho. " he said and stabbed the paw, Redhead tried to claw his head but stepped away huffing, he had many little scars on his body and legs and tail too. " Time to finish, son of Johann Schmidt! " he said and kicket Redhead so hard making him fall to his back then Winter soldier jumped high in air, took his knife and threw it on Redhead´s throat who roared from pain.  
Meanwhile otherside the area Crossbones heard the roar " Boss... " he said and runned.  
Redhead tried to get up, he threw knife away huffing, Winter soldier glared him " Hmm, you are still alive and breathing. Even if you had knife in your throat. " he said and Redhead collapsed on ground, " Well, no matter. You will bleed to death. Ya dolzhen skazat` paroni. " he said and left him " Goodbye. " he said and Redhead´s vision went blank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transalate from Russian into English.  
> Khorosho, ty v poryadke.= Okay, you are good.  
> No dostatochno knorosho.= But not good enough.  
> Ya dolzhen skazat` paroni.= I must tell to baron.


	9. Left to die

He had failed, Redhead was left to face dead all alone. He promised to stay away Winter soldier but he stupidly went and tried fight him, his scars and wound in throat were bleeding badly that only somebody who wanted him stay alive would keep him motivated to hang on. Redhead saw his life passing like film full of stuff from hatching always in this moment, he remembered his father´s one line which went like this ` But when you are adult you are ferocious dragon with brutal powers. Despite you innocent appreance. ´ Johann had said in Avengers tower when Eve and johann were Avengers and Redhead was young little dragon, he said it when Redhead had missed his mother. Despite all flaws and all he had grown into big and strong dragon well not strong because he lose mere human, ( I let you down father, I´m sorry... ) he thought, there wasn´t anybody near him to keep him motivated to stay in human´s world. he wanted to cry, damn he really wanted to but he couldn´t, too much pain.  
When Redhead started to lose his consciousness he heard familiar voice calling him " Boss! " making him open his eyes and look his caller.


	10. Stay alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crossbones finds his boss being badly injured and tries to get him stay alive...

Redhead saw his friend Crossbones to running toward him and he set his head back to ground " BOSS! What happened? Who did this to you? " he asked, Redhead whimpered. Crossbones took off his mask and settled Redhead on his back, setting other hand to injured throat " Y-You c-c-c- " Redhead stammered, he cried " M-My eyes, t-they h-h-h-hurts... " he whinned, Brock but hand on eyes and lift uninjured front paw to feel pulse, it was very weak but it was there. Redhead whined from pain " Hrrrrr...... " Brock shushed to him " Sssshhh, it´s okay boss. You will be okay. Please tell me, who did this to you? " he asked, Redhead groaned " I got face to f-face a-a-asset... " Brock gasped slightly " Winter soldier?! Didn´t your father told you stay away from him? " he asked, Redhead whimpered " I t-t-though I could de-def-defeat him, h-h-he is me-m-mere... mere. " he stammered " Human. " Brock finished the sentence, he nodded " But I-I-I failed... " he muttered, " Boss you must stay, ally HYDRA needs their leader. I need you. " he begged him to stay, Redhead hissed from pain, it was all around his body " My b-b-b-body... it´s ac-aching... " he groans, " Hush boss, you will get help when somebody find us. " he said.  
Soon there was ally HYDRA soldiers coming to them, Brock tells them what has happened, they went to get more men to carry Redhead back to base. Crossbones walked near to him and tried to put hand on his back but Redhead snarled weakly making Brock flinch, realizing that it wasn´t good idea by now, Redhead was being humiliated twice, being defeated by mere human and second was that Brock had shushed to him like mom to her crying baby.  
Brock sighed and backed away until they returned to home, men were tired to carry their leader who had weight maybe of two newborn elephants, Redhead groaned " Crosbones... " Brock heard him, he put his mask back on and kneeled beside for his boss " What is it? Do you have something to say? " he asked, Redhead look him, stirring his aching eyes " ...Take me to my room. " he said making Crossbones widened his eyes but then sighed. He had to care from his his boss because when doctors were coming near him he snarled to them to stay away. Brock started to carry bleeding boss back to his bedroom.


	11. Trying to make him try continue on

It took almost hour to care of Redhead, half went to clean the wound and throat was most sensitive so Crossbones had to be careful not getting claws in his face, second half went to patch the wounds up. Redhead was lying on his stomach, not looking his bodyguard, he let his wing and front paw hang off bed, whinning of misery. Crossbones sighed " I know boss this feels bad now but you will heal in time. " he said, Redhead groaned in pain " He said something to me but it was Russian and I only know English, Finnish and Dragon language. " he said, Crossbones tilted his head " What Winter soldier said? " Redhead tried to speak Russian " Ya dolzhen skazat`paroni. " he said, Crossbones knew what it meaned " It means, ` I must tell to baron. ´ " Redhead raise his head slightly " Baron? Who? I couldn´t be Zemo he was my mother´s family friend and Strucker is exiled. " Redhead said. Crossbones sighed " You know that Strucker could still order asset to kick your tail even if he was being exiled. " he said, Redhead set his head back to pillow sighing " And we even don´t know if it is him. I hate him from what he tried do to me in past. " he said, Strucker had tried to get rid off him and from his father in order get title of ally HYDRA leader. Crossbones got off bed " I will stay this evening guarding front of your bedroom´s door in case you need something or something is wong. Okay? " he informed, Redhead made small `hmm´ sound, Crossbones leaved, leaving his boss to rest and heal his wounds in peace.


	12. Sad night and no one is around

Redhead wanted to sleep but sleep didn´t came because of all the aching and pain which was torturing him, he keeped his eyes close in case he would fall asleep beside his pain and aching he was having. Redhead was angry that he couldn´t take any painkilles because his size, so he had to take the pain, he was tired and rememebered the Winter soldier´s assault toward him and how he threw knife directly into his throat. He cried slightly and his cheek things went down along with sad feeling, he wanted to be near his father who took care and helped him get good night sleep but not it´s wasn´t possible anymore because he was taken away from him forever and there wasn´t coming back.  
It was maybe 10 pm and Redhead still laid there crying but eyes were still closed, something still made him feel that his father was close to him, " Father... " Redhead mumbled, he was tired and yet able to speak a word, he felt his father warmth. Was he alive? No, not all, Schmidt was still there in spirit to keep eye on his son. " I thought you would listen to me but here you are in injured state. " Schmidt said and of course Redhead couldn´t hear him because he wasn´t exactly part of world of living anymore making the line worthless. Schmidt sighed and looked over his shoulder and sat againts him " I hope I could make feel you better but I just can´t. " he said and again Redhead didn´t hear him. Redhead surely felt lonely and scared " F-Father... " Redhead half cried and half mumbled in half sleep. Schmidt got idea and even if Redhead couldn´t hear him his heart would and he started to sing " Der mond ist aufgegangen, die goldnen sternleirn prangen am himmel hell und klar; Der wald steht schwarz und schweiget, und aus den wiesen steiget der weiBe nebel wunderbar. wie ist die welt so stille, und in der dämmrung hùlle so traulich und so hold! Als eine stille kammer, Wo ihr des tages jammer verschlafen und vergessen sollt. Seht ihr den mond dort stehen? Er ist nur halb zu sehen, und ist doch rund und schön! So sind wohl manche sachen, die wir getrost belachen, Weil unsere augen sie nicht sehn. Wir stolze menschenkinder sind eitel arme súnder und wissen gar nicht viel; Wir spinnen luftgespinste and suchen viele kúnste und kommen weiter von dem. " Schmidt sang, Redhead started to relax which means his heart hear him to sing German lullaby to him. Schmidt looked him calmy and vanished. Redhead had fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translate from German to English.  
> Der mond ist aufgegangen, die goldnen sterlein prangen am himmel hell und klar; Der wald steht schwarz und schwiget, und aus den wiesen steiget der weiBe wunderbar. Wie ist die welt so stille, und in der dämmrung húlle so traulich und so hold! Als eine stille kammer, wo ihr des tages jammer verschlafen und vergessen sollt. Seht ihr den mond dort stehen? Er ist nut halb zu sehen, und ist doch rund und schön! So sind wohl manche anchen, die wir getrost belachen, weil unsere aungen sie nicht sehn. Wir stolze menschenkinder sind eitel arme súnder und wissen gar nicht viel; Wir spinnen luftgepinste und suchen viele kúnte und kommer weiter von dem ziel.= The moon has risen, the little golden stars shine in heavens so clear and bright; The woods stand dark and still and out of the meadows rise a wonderful fog. How world stand still in twighlight´s veil so sweet and snug as a still room where day´s misery you will sleep off and forget. Do you see the moon standig there? You can only see half of it, and it is so round and beautiful! Such several things that we laught at mockingly because our eyes do not see. Us proud children´s men are poor and vain; And do not know much we soin spirit´s of air and look for many arts and come futher from the goal.


	13. Nightmare 1/2

During midnight Redhead was deep sleep, sleeping on his side breathing calmy as his chest rise evenly. Soon something started to scare him and dream started to shape.  
Redhead found himself in white, large space, noticing that he wasn´t patched. He looked around him nervously until saw back of dark green uniform and he gasped of joy "Father? Father! " he screamed of joy as he runned toward him, he stood there and waved his tail from excitement until his father started to speak " Why didn´t you stayed away from Winter soldier? Like I told to you. " he said coldly, Redhead noticed it but he didn´t let it scare him yet " I-I-I got this odd feeling to kill him, like aveng you... "Redhead said, Schmidt turned toward him " AVENG ME?! IF YOU WANT AVENG ME, JOIN THE AVENGERS! " he said to him harshly, Redhead flinched " Me? Avengers? You were Avengers with my mother! Don´t you remember? " he snarled back, Schmidt glared him coldly " It was just way to get SHIELD`s files, don´t you get that I don´t care to be with other heroes. " he said, Redhead lowered his cheek things slightly " Well... I´m not going join likes Captain America. " he said. Schmidt snorted of frustration " You aren´t nothing! Not Avenger neither ally HYDRA leader! You are just letdown! " he yelled to Redhead who gasped from words his father said to him, his cheek things lowered even more " F-F-Father.... I-I... But you said that- " Schmidt cutted him off " Cut that crap off Redhead, you being my son you should have kick asset´s ass with ease but you LOSE! " he said and continued " In that case you aren´t my son. " he said, Redhead´s heart broke into half, " Wha...? But I have your super-soldier serum in my blood veins. " Redhead said, Schmidt shook his head slowly " And you aren´t worthy to use its powers. " Redhead lowered his head whimpering of shame until got shoted by repursol.  
Redhead´s vision was blurry but saw soon that his father wearing Iron skull armor, Redhead started to shake of fear " F-F-Father? What are you doing? " he asked in his fear, Schmidt stared him coldly " You aren´t worth to live anyway so it´s better just to get rid off you. " he said with anger, he tried shoot him again but Redhead avoided it quickly, panting, looking his father, " Father... Please... It´s me... " he panted, he avoided again one shot and again, " Stay still! " Schmidt yelled, Redhead´s nightmare has started.


	14. Nightmare 2/2

Redhead took off and Iron skull did same, trying to shoot him down, Redhead dodged with all his effort " Father Please! Don´t! I don´t want to fight you! " Redhead cried as he avoided the repursol shots " Silence and stay still! " Iron skull yelled and fired uni beam but Redhead dived out of waý, Iron skull snarled of frustration and used homing rockets but Redhead´s fireballs were homing in air and hits the rockets until repursol hit his wing making him fall.  
Redhead fell back to ground, he felt weak and tired. He panted and looked his injured wing ( Oh Chronicle, I´m doomed without my flight. ) Redhead thought and looked his father who landed as well, Iron skull tried to shoot him again but Redhead went down and then rolled away from other shots, panting, he was getting tired to avoiding his father´s shooting. Iron skull shooted again, Redhead jumped, but Iron skull shooted quickly to his front leg making his landing rought, Redhead shook his head trying to get up but his another front leg got shot as well, " Father... " Redhead whimpered but Iron skull snorted and shot his side making Redhead gasp of pain. Redhead cried " Father... Why? " he cried, Iron skull glared him " Because you are disapoinment. " he said and pointed his armored palm ready fire killing shot, Redhead shaked of fear as he cried " Father... No! Don´t do it! " he said, Iron skull fired the killing blow and everything went black.  
Redhead woke up reaching his paw in nothing, he panted heavily, trying to regain his breathing. He was killed by his father, it was enough to make him fear that he was disapoinment in reality. Redhead let one tear to fall " Father... " he said in his misery " Why...? Just why? " he cried, nightmare had traumatized him even more. There was no doubt that he wouldn´t be heal from words that his father said to him. Redhead sighed of misery.


	15. Even the leaders cry

Brock was guarding his boss´s door normally, musing what has happened during the day and evening. His leader was was injured and depressed, like he wasn´t depressed enough, losing to the Winter soldier made it worse. Brock thought it all through ( Damn, I have hoped that Schmidt would be here still, boss still needs his guidance and protection. Like... damn boss is just 25 and dragons live 1000 years meaning too young to handling two dramatic think! ) Brock thought, he was aware of all of this because he had watched and learned it himself. Brock stood there couple minutes until he heard silent weeping from Redhead´s room ( Boss? Is he crying? ) Brock asked from himself and opened door to peek inside in dark room " Boss? Are you okay? " he asked, no answer only the weeping. Brock saw Redhead´s crying, glowing eyes, he was on his stomach facing to the Brock, Bock crept closer ( Boss, he is crying. God´s sake! He´s crying. Adult purple dragon. ) Brock hadn´t never seen adult adult dragon crying, neither a leader of ally HYDRA, but in the end Redhead was like human and even adult man can cry for god´s sake. Brock knelt front of weeping leader " Boss? Boss, are you okay? What´s wrong? " he asked, Redhead tried to answer from his weeping and hiccups " I.... I had... I had a nightmare.... my... f-f-father... s-s-said that I am not hi-h-his son and... and... he killed me.... " Redhead stammered, Brock´s face was hollow from this, Redhead continued and lied his head on mattress, he was tired to keeping it up. Brock felt bad for his boss, he felt his pain, his agony, his suffering. he stayed still couple odd minutes " Boss... do you want me to stay? Like, be in this room rest of this night? " Brock asked, Redhead sniffed " Would you really do that for me Rumlow? " Redhead asked not lifting his head but looking him still, Brock nodded and stood up " I will go change my clothes, I will be back soon. " he said and Redhead let voice that he understanded. Brock runned from room leaving his boss in dark room. Redhead tried calm down and settled down better position, continuing his crying but not as badly.


End file.
